Jour de noël
by Edichou
Summary: Oneshoot - Quoi de mieux, que de vivre une journée de noël sous la neige ? événement suivit par Miranda Lotto.


**Ohayo Mina !**

**Ce Oneshoot, et spécialement écrit pour fêter noël, et pour que je profite de l'occasion pour vous souhaiter de bonne fête de fin d'années, même si je l'ai dit à certain d'entre-vous déjà ^^  
Alors je voudrait signaler, que les personnages originaux de -Man ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété d'Hoshino. Quant à Gamin, elle appartient à Asane-Kasue, et pour les curieux, il s'agit bien de l'élève de Sokalo X). Bref, voila, et bonne lecture ;)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Un réveille sonne, dans le silence de la matinée… Doucement, les yeux noisette de la petite nouvelle s'ouvrir, se posant sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre… Désespérée d'être tirée si vite du lit, elle tendis la main et tapa plusieurs fois dans le vide, avant d'écraser le bouton d'arrêt. Tiens ? Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui trainait par ici ? Etonnée de n'avoir encore rien eu, elle se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Blanche et froide, certes, mais laissant comme un foyer chaleureux s'animer dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Cela ne faisait guère un an qu'elle était ici à présent… D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle ici ? Tout simplement parce qu'une innocence l'avait choisi. Ha, que cela faisait du bien, finalement d'être dans un endroit où les gens vous respecte pour ce que vous êtes… Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, Miranda Lotto était à présent parée pour vivre une journée différente de la normal. Elle le savait, sa vie n'aura rien d'habituel à présent.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, et quitta sa chambre. Seulement, ces pas se stoppèrent directement à l'entré, observant les murs et les piliers… Guirlandes multicolore, boule de toute les sortes, ainsi que des anges et des étoiles venaient décorer ce lieu, d'habitude si sinistre… Des bougies à l'aspect accueillant illuminait l'endroit… La malheureuse mit cependant un certain temps, avant de comprendre…

Miranda: Ha mais oui ! Nous sommes le 25 Décembre !

Un large sourire ce dessina sur ces lèvres, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait cet instant ! Elle avait tout prévu, garder les cadeaux pour sa nouvelle famille bien au chaud, et donc n'attendais plus qu'une chose, pouvoir ce rendre à la fête prévue par la congrégation, et organisée par le grand intendant lui-même, avec l'aide de sa sœur.

Mais encore une fois, notre maladroite exorciste était partie dans ses rêves, imaginant toute les situations merveilleuse qu'elle pouvait avoir en ce jour si particulier…

Lavi: Hey ! Miranda-chan !

Miranda: La.. Lavi !

Lavi: restes pas planté ici ! Une journée pareil, ça se vie ! Ça ne se rêves pas …

Miranda: ha… Hai…

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa pensé, que le rouquin l'attrapa par le poigné, et l'emmena à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Nous voila donc maintenant à l'extérieur. Sur ce coup la, nous ne saurons pas comment la Miranda fit, pour se trouver un bon gros manteau, et un jolie chapeau assorti, pour sortir dans la neige en si peut de temps... Devant elle, Allen, Lenalee et Lavi s'affairés à faire un tas de boules de neige. Intriguée elle s'approcha du groupe…

Miranda: vous allez faire quoi ? C'est après avoir posée sa question, qu'elle se rappela ce que les gamins de sa ville, s'amusaient à faire, lorsqu'il y avait de la neige… Allaient-il lui lancer les boules de neige ? Pourquoi feraient-il ça ? Elle n'était pourtant pas considérée comme une étrangère ici… Elle tenta une fuite stratégique, mais fut aussitôt arrêtée par Lavi qui l'attrapa par l'épaule.

Lavi: Attend Miranda-chan, tu ne vas tout de même pas partir sans avoir au moins essayée ?

Miranda: E… Essayé quoi ?

Lavi: bah… Le lancé de boules de neige voyons !

Allen: Viens, on fera deux équipes équilibrée comme ça !

Miranda: deux… Quoi ? Je.. Je peux vraiment ?

Lenalee: bien sûr /En laissant paraître sur ses lèvres un sourire dont elle avait le secret/

Un sourire léger sur les lèvres, la dernière arrivante (non je ne compte pas Chaoji X( ) s'avança donc vers le groupe, et rejoignit Lenalee. Fille vs Garçon…. Chacun gagna son poste, et la guerre put éclater. Notre petite exorciste, eu un peu de mal à ce familiariser avec ce jeu, pensant que c'était mal, d'envoyer la boule de neige sur quelqu'un d'autre… Et qui sait ce que ça peut faire si elle s'en prenait une dans la figure ??? Ne voulant pas blesser les personnes en face d'elle, elle fermait les yeux, avant de lancer son projectile, laissant la pauvre boule, venir se perdre à trois mètres des cibles…

Lavi: Miranda-chan ! Si tu ferme les yeux, tu nous aura jam…

Et paf, il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il valsa en arrière, sous le regard stupéfait de son camarade…

Allen: Lavi… ?

L'exorciste au cheveux blanc, put aisément constater, qu'une boule de neige était venu s'écraser sur la face de Lavi, le laissant K.O sur le sol, pour quelques secondes… De l'autre coté, chez les filles, Lenalee profitait de sa victoire…

Lenalee: En plein dans le mile !

Miranda: tu lui as peut-être fait mal…

Lenalee: Il n'en mourra pas, ne t'en fais pas.

Assez interrogative sur le but du jeu, notre jeu national, décida finalement de prendre en main son score, elle se leva tout en attrapant une boule de neige… Voulant absolument avoir l'équipier de Lavi, elle lança de toute ses forces, la boule de neige droit devant elle… La boule vola… Vola… Vola… Allen la regarda passer au dessus de sa tête, et suivit la trajectoire, avant de voir la boule s'écraser sur la face d'un malheureux passant… Seulement quand tous virent qui était cette personne…

Lavi: …

Allen: …

Lenalee: …

Miranda: Oups…

Oups, oui, c'était le cas de le dire… La boule de neige glissa le long du visage de la personne concerné, avant de venir s'écraser lamentable sur le sol… Quand à cette personne, tous purent constater que ses yeux étaient masqués par l'ombre de sa frange… Long cheveux bleu noir, un sabre à la main… Oui oui, elle venait de faire un « plein dans le mile » sur Kanda… Le Kendoka tourna légèrement la tête vers les 4 combattants, laissant un nerf apparaitre sur le coté et une Hora des plus malveillante s'émaner de lui… Et lorsqu'il dégaina son sabre…

Lavi: Haaaaaa !!!Allen: Gyaaaa !!!!!

Lenalee: !!! Kanda !Miranda: …. Hiiiii !!!

Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et prirent le partie de la fuite. Quand à Allen, il attrapa Miranda au passage, qui était restée scotchée sur place… Des traqueurs purent donc voir, 4 exorcistes courir rapidement, suivit par un 5ème qui envoyait des insectes maudits en représailles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Après un bon marathon pour le matin, la petite Miranda (qui est plus grande que moi en faites…) marchait de nouveau entre les murs de la congrégation, se jurant intérieurement de ne plus jamais toucher une seule boule de neige de sa vie. C'est donc dans l'unique but d'oublier tout cela, mais surtout en espérant être loin de Yû, qu'elle se dirigea vers les cuisines. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait aider la bas, qui sait… Seulement, sur sa route, elle manqua de renverser quelqu'un. Grand, imposant, le crâne pratiquement dégarni, d'étranges écouteurs sur les oreilles…

Marie: Miranda-san je…

Miranda: je… je m'excuse … Désolé… Gomen… je …

Marie: non non, c'est moi qui m'excuse je ne faisait pas attention…

Il fit une courbette d'excuse et reprit sa route aussitôt, laissant Miranda assez stupéfaite… Faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de plus le connaître, pourtant elle en était sûre, il s'agissait d'une personne gentille, et attentif, ainsi qu'agréable, bien qu'il était un camarade « de classe » de Kanda… Le Marechal Tiedoll, semble pas tellement se soucier du caractère de ses élèves… Avait-il au moins réussi à s'en tirer sans dégât avec Kanda ??? La question était cependant sans réponse pour Lotto…

Mais bon, elle reprit sa route, et rejoignit rapidement le réfectoire. Sur place, nombre de traqueur s'affairait autour des plats, aidant Jerry et les cuistots qui devaient terminer le buffet du soir.

Jerry: Ohayo Miranda-chan ! Tu désires quelque chose en particulier ?

Miranda: heu… En faites… je venais voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide…

Jerry: ho, bien sûre, si tu pouvais rapporter ce gâteau jusqu'à la table la bas ?

Elle acquiesça et attrapa le plat. Elle ce mit alors à marcher, craignant la pire chose… Soit de se prendre lamentablement les pieds dans une quelconque chose, et de se ramasser de tout son long, pour ensuite se retrouver avec la tête dans le plat… Mais elle parvint à la table, sans aucun accroc. Contente d'être arrivée jusqu'au bout sans accroc, elle posa le plat, et détailla le gâteau à la crème, tout en gardant les mains sur le plat… Une main vint ce poser sur son épaule, et comme notre amie était passée en mode rêveuse…

Miranda: hiii !!!!

Elle sursauta, faisant sauter le plat par la même occasion… Le gâteau quitta son plat, vola, vola et… Splash…. S'écrasa sur la tête de la personne derrière elle… j'ai nommé Lavi.

Miranda: Ha ! Je suis désolé !!!

Lavi: … Ce n'est rien…

Miranda: Pardon !

Il passa un revers de manche sur son visage pour retirer la crème qui dégoulinait le long de son visage, alors que derrière, tout les traqueurs riaient aux éclats… Heureusement qu'il y en avait plusieurs de préparés…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Après ses petites histoire assez compliquées pour son petit cœur, notre Miranda se remit à errer à travers les couloirs… Que pouvait-elle faire à présent ? Seule et désespérée, elle avançait droit devant elle, se disant que même en étant exorciste elle servait à rien, que de toute manière, elle n'était bonne qu'a être maladroite… En faites, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'elle savait faire, c'était utiliser son innocence, et encore… Ce n'était pas parfait. Tout en broyant du noir, elle fini par se retrouver une nouvelle fois nez à nez avec Marie… Quoi d'important ? Et bien, disons qu'ils étaient tout les deux sous le Guis. Mais qu'est-ce que le Guis faisait la ? Surement un membre de la section scientifique (ou même plusieurs) qui ont inventés un nouveau stratagème pour se divertir… Mais bon, autant dire que la Mimi, ne put que rougir à vu d'œil… Mais c'était sa chance, personne ne pourrait la voir comme cela, normalement…

Miranda: ha… Heu… Le gui… je….

Marie: Le guis ?

Apparemment il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui expliquer, bien que le Marie, savait parfaitement ce que sa signifiait, une ombre surgissant de l'obscurité, fondit sur le duo et sauta dans les bras de Miranda…

Gamin: Haaaaoooo !!!

La petite chose, déguisée en petit elfe de noël, serra fortement Miranda dans ses bras, afin d'accéder à sa requête, soit, d'avoir son câlin du jour.

Marie: Gamin-san… ?

Quelques secondes après, Sokaro apparut derrière Marie… Le truc, c'était que sur ce coup, Miranda aurait aimé que son compagnon de l'instant, puisse avoir la faculté de voir la chose qui se trouvait derrière lui… Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux… C'était un faite, même elle, la petite nouvelle, n'aurait jamais imaginé voir le Marechal le plus violent, ce baladait dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, déguisé en Père Noël… Ne pas rire, ne surtout pas rire, si on voulait rester entière.

Miranda: Bonjour… Marechal Sokaro… Vous avez un jolie costume…

Sokaro: la ferme …

Bon, le ton était donné, c'était surement l'Elfe qui l'avait fait craqué. D'ailleurs la Gamin lâcha Miranda pour aller faire un câlin à Marie. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle retourna dans les bras de Sokaro, afin de reprendre sa route… Miranda profita de l'instant pour s'éclipser aussi, tout en lançant un « ha se soir » à Marie, qui apparemment, attendait quelque chose ici… Deux fois de suite, quand même… Et au même endroit… C'est la que Miranda compris… Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder vers marie… Son regard se posa sur le gui, puis, suivit la ficelle, pour finalement voir Johny et Reveer, se planquer rapidement dans la pièce qui le servait de couverture…. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire ??? D'un soupire, elle reprit son errance à travers la congrégation….

-----------------------------------------------------------------

La journée avançait lentement, l'après-midi battait son plein, et la Miranda, avait finalement choisi l'extérieur comme lieu de squatte. N'étant pas très pour le « je reste debout à rien faire, jusqu'à ce que tout soit prêt » , elle décida de faire une bonhomme de neige. Mais c'était sans compter quelque gens de passage. Attiré par la neige, deux autres personnes les rejoignirent. Gamin (sans Sokalo) et Krory. Rapidement le petit groupe se lança dans un concours de bonhomme de neige, où le but est de reproduire la première personne que l'on voit sortir du bâtiment… Lorsque Miranda leva la tête pour regarder l'entré du bâtiment, elle put voir Marie en sortir… Et suivant la règle du jeu, elle représenta donc Marie. Mais…

Gamin: Haooooo ! /protestation/

Krory: Normalement on ne doit pas avoir d'aide Miranda…

Miranda: ha … heu… Désolé …

Elle tourna le regard sur Marie qui terminait de façonner la mèche de cheveux…

Marie: … Désolé…

Krory: ce n'est pas grave.

Miranda: mais c'est règlementaire aussi d'utiliser son innocence ?

Tout les regard se posèrent sur l'elfe de noël, qui cacha aussitôt son innocence derrière elle, en laissant paraître un large sourire… Enfin, quant on regardait le Sokalo de neige qu'elle venait de faire avec l'aide de son pouvoir, c'était assez impressionnant… Mais son modèle, qui avait décidé d'aller voir ce qui se passait, et donc avait été prit en cible par Gamin, ne semblait en rein impressionné… Après tout, le maître connait les capacités de son élève. Quant à Kory, il avait dût faire Komui Lee, et autant dire… Qu'il avait complètement loupé.

Au final, les règles furent supprimé, et le vainqueur fut l'elfe et son père noël.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

La fin de la journée fut enfin la. Tous allait vers le réfectoire, afin de participer à la fête de noël. Traqueur, maréchaux, scientifique, exorciste et autre était réuni dans la même salle. Marie était arrivé en même temps que Miranda, puisqu'ils venaient tout deux du même endroit. Seulement, la miss n'avait su retenir un phare monumental, lorsque tout les regards se posèrent sur eux, à leur entré…

Lavi: ho hoo !

Le bookman laissa un sourire moqueur se poser sur ses lèvres, alors qu'Allen, n'y faisait guère attention, trop occupé à choisir mentalement, ses futurs victimes parmi les plats proposé. Et lorsque tout le monde fut la, le grand intendant prit la parole…

Komui: Konba wa Mina ! Tout d'abord, je souhaite commencer cette soirée, en vous souhaitant un Joyeux noël. /réponse du public/ Ensuite, j'imagine que vous aviez chacun préparé un cadeau, qui sera donné à une personne tiré au hasard dans l'assemblé… Mes assistants /montre Reveer et Jonhy/ on préparré une urne, avec les noms de toute les personnes présente ici. Se sera une main innocente, c'est-à-dire moi… /hué/ Heu… bon… D'accord, Lenalee, qui piochera les noms pour vous. Celui qui aura reçu le cadeau, sera le prochain à offrir le sien !

Et dans un sourire immense, il regarda sa sœur se rapprocher de l'urne pour tirer un nom. Bien entendu, Komui serait le premier à distribuer son cadeau… Quel sera le malheureux qui héritera de la chose inconnu du paquet ? Ce fut un malheureux traqueurs, qui fut finalement la victime. Le présent ? Une peluche multifonction, qui, au final, rendit l'âme dans un petit Boum caractéristique…

Enfin, la suite se passa sans accroc majeur, et chacun put recevoir son présent. Mais le hasard fit bien les choses, Miranda reçut un cadeau de la part de Marie, alors qu'elle-même, dut offrir le siens à sa collègue, Lenalee (au grand désarroi de Komui, qui avait espéré tomber sur sa sœur, ou vice versa). Elle, avait offert un de ses chapeau, alors qu'elle reçut un stylo plume de la part de Marie.

Marie: Je n'avais pas tellement d'idée…

Miranda: ce n'est rien ! Il est très jolie ! C'est l'intention qui compte.

Marie: Ravis que cela vous plaise alors.

Miranda: c'est un cadeau très utile en plus !

-----------------------------------------------------------------

La fin de la soirée se passa sans accroc, chacun parlait de tout et de rien avec autrui. Miranda, elle, passa sa soirée en compagnie de Marie, puisqu'ils c'étaient lancés dans une conversation sans fin, qui débuta sur l'utilisation des Stylos plumes. Ils restèrent tard, dans la soirée, installés dans un canapé. Puis, lorsque Miranda senti les premiers signe de fatigue, ils décidèrent d'aller tout deux, rejoindre leur quartier respectif. Seulement, alors qu'ils allaient sortir, ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus sous le Gui. Seulement, les deux roublard qui avait tenté de jouer ce tour, dormaient profondément sur le sol, attrapés par Morphée. La jeune femme posa donc son regard sur son compagnon et lui attrapa les mains. Celui-ci, surpris sur le coup, compris cependant la situation…

Marie: Encore ce Gui ?

Miranda: oui…

Elle laissa passer un sourire, alors qu'elle venait d'attraper une bouffé de chaleur. Pourquoi toujours rougir dans ses moments la ?

Marie: Miranda-san, vous avez les mains chaude…

Elle ne sut retenir un nouveau phare, la rendant encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà… Mais bon, sous le Gui, il faut respecter les traditions ! Et alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'y arriver…

Gamin: Haaooo….

Un Elfe de Noël attrapa les vêtements de Miranda, tout en se frottant les yeux. Attendrit, Miranda la prit dans ses bras… Tiens, elle était encore réveillé ? Curieuse, l'exorciste regarda autour d'elle, pour voir plus loin, un Sokalo complètement affalé, la bouche ouverte… Bon, il fallait la conduire dans sa chambre, pour la coucher… Puisqu'elle venait de s'endormir dans les bras du jeu national… Mais avant de partir…

Miranda: heu… Marie-san ?

Marie: oui ?

Sans attendre, elle lui déposa un bisous sur la joue, avant de partir dans les couloirs. Quant à marie, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son tour.


End file.
